


You're Mine

by Perfect_Ginger_Maniac



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, To Be Continued, pennywise is an asshole, pennywise loves reader in his own fucked up way, possesive pennywise, reader is obsessed with pennywise, smut in next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac/pseuds/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac
Summary: Reader is obsessed with Pennywise, and Penny treats her like shit and hurts her all the time. So when she finally realizes that he doesn't want her, she moves on with Henry Bowers. Pennywise gets super jealous and decides to remind y/n who she belongs to.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, but I've not been writing a lot lately and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you all like it regardless :) If not that's fine, just please be respectful.

You hear a throat clear, snapping you away from your daydream and back to reality. You look up to see your Chemistry teacher, Mr. Porter, and the rest of your classmates watching you.

"Ms. L/N, it would be great if you could at least try an' pay attention. This is your last class of the day after all." You looked down in embarrassment before whispering out a pathetic excuse of an apology. He just grunts in return before turning back to the topic at hand.

You try to listen to what he's saying, but you can't help but let your mind wander again. All you could think about as of late was that damned clown. Pennywise. You don't even understand why you're so drawn to him in the first place. He's not what one would typically call 'attractive'. Considering how his front teeth remind you of a bunny's, and how his forehead is so large that it takes up the main proportion of his face. And his personality definitely isn't the reason, considering he scares and then feasts on children.

A smile graces your face at the thought of him. These things would repel any sane person... but not you. They only made you love him more. Pennywise is so unique. Unlike anyone else you have ever met in your life. You were hooked from the moment you saw him.

**'Dinggg'**

You hear the bell chime indicating class was over and it was time to go home. Thank God.

You pack up your belongings and head out the door, dodging a determined Henry Bowers on the way.

_When will the guy take a hint_? You can feel him following you and are proven right when you reach your locker.

He leans against the locker next to yours, watching you with a steady gaze as you put your books away.

"What do you want Bowers?"

He smirks before scooting closer. "How long are you going to resist me? Just go out with me."

"For the last time, no."

"Why? Give me one good reason why you won't go out with me."

You sigh before slamming your locker shut and turning to face him. "I have a boyfriend."

It's not like you were lying.. you and Penny do have something... but you're not quite sure what exactly it is. He would never admit to it though.

Henry clenches his jaw. "Since when?"

"Well I don't suppose that's any of your buisness, now is it?"

Henry's smirk resurfaces. "I don't believe you L/N. Besides, even if you do, you know you're going to dump him for me in the long run. So you might as well delay the inevitable and go out with me now."

It was your turn to smirk. "Is that right?" He nods leaning closer.

"Well in that case.." You lean up on your tippy toes and place your lips beside his right ear. You make sure to brush your lips softly against the shell of his ear which causes him to shiver before whispering 'no'.

You pull back and can't help but laugh at his expression before giving his shoulder a friendly pat, and walking out of the school.

***

You walk the familiar path that you've come to know by heart now. You see a red balloon float across your vision, making your heart leap. Pennywise is close. You find yourself at the entrance of the sewer, not thinking twice before walking in.

"Penny, are you here?" You whisper, knowing he can hear you.

You suddenly feel the warmth radiating behind you. You smile because you know it's him. You turn around to be met with an annoyed expression that belonged to Pennywise.

"What do you want Y/N? I was in the middle of something." He gruffly speaks while wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

"I just came by to see you. I thought you wanted me to come?" You look at him closer and notice that his hair is a little more riled up than usual and the zipper of his suit is down. ".. what exactly were you in the middle of?" She asks, dreading to hear the answer.

"That's actually none of your buisness, sweet cheeks." He says in a sinister voice.

You take a deep breath trying to steady yourself. "Penny.. were you with someone else before I came here?" Your voice shakes and you feel tears threatening to leave your eyes.

'Someone else? Boo hoo-" Penny mocks while gesturing with his hands to emphasize he was making fun of her. "God, you're pathetic." He cackles while watching her with a mean glimmer in his eyes.

She lifts her hand to slap him but is startled when she feels his hand grab her wrist, stopping her. She feels herself being pushed roughly against the wall, looking up to be met with orange eyes. He's breathing hard and flashing his sharp teeth.

A laugh leaves his red lips, but it sounded anything but humorous. "Nice try. Maybe next time."

She can smell the perfume of the other girl he was with, her tears falling loosely now. Anyone sane would wonder why she bothered with this monstrous creep in the first place... but they wouldn't understand what she and Pennywise have. Sure he can be a real douchebag sometimes... But he can also be extremely sweet and loving when he wants to be. He's the one that took her virginity, the one she loves with all her heart, and she knows deep down he loves her too. His pride just won't let him admit it. Or at least she thought he did. Now she's not so sure.

"I.. I thought you loved me."

She hears a deep laugh rumbled from his chest, any other time she would have been happy to hear it, but not now. Not given the circumstance.

"Now what in that small brain of yours made you think that, little one? I've done nothing but push you away and hurt you, yet you still keep coming back. How pathetic can you be? Can't you see that _**I. don't .want .you**_?

He makes sure to emphasize every word, making her heart feel like it shattered into a million pieces. She's sobbing now, looking into his cold eyes. He snarls before backing away.

"Leave. Before I decide to do us both a favor and kill you."

She stands there not believing this is happening. That her Pennywise is doing this to her. The same guy that made love to her millions of times. The same guy that cuddled with her randomly because he craved her affection. Everything the two had been through within the past five months, flushed down the drain.

"Penny.. ple-"

"For fuck sake, GO!" His large teeth pop out and she runs as fast as she can when she realizes he's now walking towards her.

She makes it a few feet away from the sewer. She turns around to find yellow eyes glowing at her through the dark, warning her not to come back.

***

She makes it home within twenty minutes from Penny's home. How could he do this to her? What was the point of everything they had been through if he didn't even love her in the first place? Or even care for that matter.

She walks into her room and breaks down when she sees the spot that Penny took her virginity. He was so uncharacteristically sweet while he made love to her the first time. She remembers the way he watched her, how he kissed her so sweetly, and how beautiful he looked above her. His yellow orangish eyes drooping, while swear words left his plump red lips. She had never felt so connected to someone before. It was truly magical.

But even though he had his good days, his bad days outweighed the good. He would do horrendous things to her when he had a bad day. Things like biting chunks of meat off her, and choking her to the point to where she nearly passed out. She put up with every bit of it though because she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She sighs thinking back to Henry this morning. Sure Henry is an ass, but at least he's actually interested in her. And he is cute, though he's nothing compared to her Penny, then again no one ever will be. No one will ever be Pennywise. She just has to accept that and try to stop comparing every guy with him. Even though Penny isn't a man. He's quite literally out of this world.

She lets the last of her tears fall, before cleaning herself up and video calling Henry on face time.

"Well look who it is." He smirks while flipping his now wet hair. She notices that he must have just got out of the shower considering his hair is soaking wet, and he's wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. "Decide to finally take me up on that offer?"

She plasters on a fake smile, but he seemed to believe it anyway. "Actually... I did."

His playful smirk falters a little before a look between excited and confused crosses his face. "Oh, really? What about your boyfriend?"

Her heart stings at the mention of Pennywise. She smiles weakly while touching her neck feeling vulnerable. "We uh... I guess things just didn't work out for us." She states sadly.

"Oh, I get it. I'm the rebound guy." He laughs before pushing his wet blonde hair out of the way. "Well, I'm cool with that. You mind if I pick you up in a bit and we go see a movie or something?"

Her smile is finally real, and she nods her head shyly.

"Awe, are you blushing over little ol' me?" He jokes, making her laugh.

This feels nice.

"You wish" She giggles. "Well, I'm gonna get off here so I can get ready."

He smiles before nodding. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

They end the call and she feels surprisingly happy.

***

A week had passed since the day Pennywise broke her heart. She has been going out with Henry on dates every day this week, and she actually feels like she may be catching feelings for him.

Sure people look at him as the bully who cares about no one but himself. But what people don't realize is Henry is actually a really sweet guy. He's just been brought up in a troubled house. His father abuses him, his mother left, and he has no one to talk to or help him. He has all this pint up rage and frustration towards his parents, but because he's too scared to take it out on them he takes it out on the kids at School.

She feels her phone buzz and looks down to see Henry's name flashing on her screen.

"Hey, Henry." She smiles while waiting for him to reply.

"Hey Y/N. Are we still up for tonight?" He asks sweetly. She can really see herself falling for him. Then maybe she can finally get Pennywise off her mind and let him go.

"Yeah of course! I already bought the popcorn, I got the movies picked out, now all I need to do is take a shower." She hears his sweet chuckle before he tells her that he'll be on his way in a few short minutes. They hang up and she rushes to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Just please be respectful is all I ask. I'll try to have Chapter Two up as soon as possible! Also, I just noticed that I messed up from writing in second person to writing in third. I hope you can overlook that mistake, I'll try to fix it when I get the chance!


End file.
